How beautiful you are
by lYmli
Summary: Zero se siente horrible y feo porque no es humano ni vampiro sino un level E, pero para Kaname él es el más hermoso de todos los seres. Yaoi. Kaname x Zero lemon.


**How beautiful you are.**

Zero por orden de su "padre" estaba en el ball. Le aburría ver gente bonita en vestidos y trajes bonitos bailar de un lado a otro ante él.

- "Soy tan feo entre esta gente" - pensó Zero tomando la copa en su mano, era vino rojo como la sangre aunque lo cambiaría por sangre de verdad.

- No eres feo - dijo Kaname apareciendo ante él asustando tanto a Zero que lo hizo atragantarse.

- No leas mis pensamientos, chupasangre - dijo Zero de mala gana como llevó su mano para limpiarse, pero Kaname se le adelantó y limpió el rastro de vino rojo en su boca y mejilla. - Tampoco me toques - dijo asqueado aunque en el fondo su corazón se aceleraba con alguien tan guapo y sexy tocándolo.

- Gracias por pensar que soy guapo y sexy - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

- No leas mis pensamientos - dijo Zero enojado, dejó la copa en la mesa y se fue antes de que la vergüenza lo matara o antes de que la simple mirada e interés de Kuran en él lo matara.

Es el pasillo Zero se giró para ver, pero Kaname no lo seguía. "Soy idiota. ¿Kuran para qué seguirme? Soy tan feo, Yuki y los otros son tan hermosos". Zero regresó a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto, no prendió las luces, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando solo en pantalones negros, caminó hacia su cama, entonces se quedó de piedra al ver a Kaname sentado con piernas cruzadas en su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- A ti - dijo Kaname extendiendo la mano hacia el peliplateado como si con eso éste lo fuera a obedecer.

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Zero curioso como trataba de verse enojado. - No soy humano y menos vampiro, soy un asco.

- Porque eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y tú que lo niegas te me haces más interesante.

- Como una bestia de circo.

- Como el ser hermoso que eres - dijo Kaname desapareciendo.

Zero confundido, tal vez alucinaba, caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en ella, entonces sintió unas manos invisibles empujarlo boca arriba contra la cama y Kaname apareció sobre él. Zero incómodo y avergonzado que el otro viera su pecho pálido trató de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero Kaname lo detuvo cogiendo sus brazos y se inclinó para besar su pecho.

- Simplemente eres precioso - dijo él recorriendo su lengua por su pecho hasta bajar por su entrepierna.

Sonrojado, Zero se movió inquieto, pero Kaname era fuerte a pesar de su apariencia delgada y elegante. El purasangre metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y acarició su miembro ya semi erecto. Zero se mordió, pero no consiguió callar sus gemidos que lo delataron, le gustaba lo que le hacía el otro. Kaname sonrió y terminó de desnudarlo, admiró el cuerpo atlético del cazador que tenía las mejillas manchadas de rojo de la vergüenza y excitación. Kaname se quitó la ropa quedándose desnudo también. Era tan bello, pensó Zero, alguien tan bello como Kaname cómo podía fijarse en un híbrido, mitad-mitad, vampiro E como él.

Kaname se echó sobre Zero dejando que su cuerpo desnudo tocara el del otro, dio un beso a la punta del miembro de menor antes de meterlo a la boca. Zero se mordió la mano para evitar gritar, la lengua del purasangre paseaba por el tronco y después mordía sus testículos. Entonces la lengua de Kaname por entre sus glúteos y se metió dentro de su interior virgen, sobresaltado Zero se movió para alejarlo, pero Kaname lo cogió con fuerza de la cintura para mantenerlo quieto y jugó con su lengua entrando y saliendo de la pequeña entrada haciendo que se abriera despacio para él.

Kaname salió de Zero, se alzó hacia él mirándolo con lujuria pura, aquello hizo que el cazador supiera que el vampiro lo iba a desvirgar ahí mismo, ente asustado y excitado, Zero cerró los ojos, pero Kaname lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara y lo besó.

- Quiero que tus bellos ojos miren a los míos - dijo el castaño haciendo que Zero respirara agitadamente y se pusiera rojo, sonó a orden y era tan tierno al mismo tiempo, pensó confundido.

Kaname introdujo su miembro dentro de Zero lentamente para no dañarlo, se detuvo ya adentro haciendo que el menor lanzara un gemido de dolor. Kaname se aferró a sus manos, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de él y esperó un poco antes de empezar a moverse, sacó su miembro lentamente y volvió a entrar mientras que Zero solo podía hacer muecas de dolor, pero en vez de pelear para alejarlo, enrollaba sus piernas a su cintura para que el chupasangre entrara más en él.

Al día siguiente, Zero al despertar, estaba solo en su cama.

- Fue un sueño - dijo entre aliviado y decepcionado.

Acotarse con el enemigo no era una opción y no acostarse con Kuran tampoco lo hacía sentir mejor. Creyó que al menos alguien, alguien tan importante y especial como el purasangre se había fijado en él, pero era mentira.

Zero se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y fue al baño con solo bóxers.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Gritó al ver a Kaname en la ducha todo desnudo.

- No quise despertarte - dijo él saliendo de la ducha, caminó hacia Zero al mismo tiempo que dejaba rastros de agua en el piso.

- ¿Qué haces a... aquí?

- ¿No recuerdas? - Preguntó Kaname poniéndose tras de él.

Zero miró en el espejo sorprendido, su cuerpo pálido estaba cubierto de marcas de colmillos, de rojos.

- Mentira... uh... fue un sueño - dijo avergonzado como Kaname lo envolvía por la cintura.

- ¿Estas seguro?

Zero se miró otra vez, ahora que lo pensaba estaba un poco adolorido por ahí atrás, sus muslos se sentían pegajosos y podía percibir el aroma a rosas del purasangre sobre él.

- Lo de anoche fue un error - dijo Zero empujándolo.

- Te haces el loco - dijo Kaname poniendo sus dedos en el cuello del menor. - Pero aquí esta la prueba de que eres mío ahora :3

Zero sintió dos hendiduras en su cuello y se movió confundido.

- Eso es...

- Los purasangres lo hacemos para marcar nuestra pareja.

- ¿Yo?

- Porque te amo, mi bello - dijo Kaname acorralándolo contra el lavabo y atrapó los labios de Zero antes de que se quejara.

_Thank you again for today_

_I was helped by your smile_

_Thank you again for today_

_For being there like that_

_Because you cried in sympathy with me_

_I cried again seeing it_

_May the thoughts we feel through our holding hands_

_Last forever_

_You don't know, you don't know_

_How beautiful you are_

_Because you are much more beautiful_

_You don't know, you don't know_

_How beautiful you are_

_Than you think_

_Thank you again for today_

_I was taught by your tears_

_Thank you again for today_

_For getting over the difficulties_

_Because you just keep going forward_

_I'm encouraged seeing it_

_May the gentle and tender wind_

_Surround us_

_You don't know, you don't know_

_How beautiful you are_

_You've become tenderer and stronger_

_You don't know, you don't know_

_How beautiful you are_

_Than you think_

_You don't know, you don't know_

_How beautiful you are, you are, you are_

_You don't know, you don't know_

_How beautiful you are_

_Because you are much more beautiful ..._


End file.
